Bird National Park
Bird National Park'Sometimes, though not officially, called ''Bird Island National Park. is a Lovian National Park operated by the National Park Service. It contains the entire Island of Bird, in Seven. It was designated National Park on May 4, 2008, becoming the first official National Park in Lovia. History Bird Island has been a bird breeding ground and habitat for ages. When King Arthur I and some voyagers of discovery reached Bird Island in 1877, there was already a very large population of birds. These pioneers were convinced of the importance of the wildlife and pureness of Bird Island, and decided nobody could live, work or build on this isle. Since 1877 until 2008 the island hasn’t been touched, although lots of scientists visited the island. Sometimes small boats with tourists and bird watchers passed the island to give them a chance of getting a closer look at this natural wonder. In April 2008, the island was about to be released to the public again. The National Park Service, that was founded as an institution under the Department of Energy and Environment, worked on the release of the park and on May 4 2008 the park was finally designated NP and opened to the public. Buildings and services The island is for a great part inaccessible to public, as a protection for the wildlife. In the extreme southwest an area is used as visitor area, including a Dock and a Visitor Center. The Ranger Station is based in the same building as the Visitor Center. Both the Dock and the Visitor Center are made out of natural materials. In the Visitor Center visitors can get all sorts of information on the National Park. These are the most frequent asked questions, with the according answers: * What trail should we follow as a family with children? *: We suggest you follow the Seaside Trail. It's not steep and easy to walk. The views over the ocean are wonderful and at the end of the trail you get a great view of the bird population. There are benches and pick nick tables along the trail if you’d want to pick nick. But don’t forget: take care of our environment! * What is the best time to visit Bird National Park? *: The best time of year is spring and summer, because of the large population of birds, and the best time of day is the morning and the late afternoon. In the morning it’s the quietest in the park and the birds sing the most. In the late afternoon, the sunlight is wonderfully orange and the island is the most photogenic. * Can we eat or pick nick somewhere? *: Sure you can. Along Seaside Trail you’ll find benches and pick nick tables and in the Visitor Area there are even lot more pick nick tables. There is also a small field on which you can pick nick in summertime. Hiking There are lots of hiking trails on Bird Island: * '''A. Seaside Trail, starts at the path between the dock and the Visitor Center and lies along the west coast of Bird Island. At the end it goes to the most northern point. * B. Jefferson's Trail, starts on the Seaside Trail and goes up the rocks, up to the highest point of the island. The trail is named after Arthur Jefferson, a nature-loving citizen. * C. Washington's Trail, starts at the southern half of the visitor area and lies along the south coast. At the end it goes up, very steep, until it reaches Jefferson's Trail. It's named after Lars Washington, another citizen who looks after the environment. * D. Trail of Currage, starts just south of the Ranger Station and climbs very steep. The trail is rather short but only for advanced hikers. The origin of the name is unsure: or it is a misspelling of ‘courage’, or it’s derived of the name a certain person or animal. Wildlife Birds * Ashy Storm-petrel * Black-necked Stilt * Canada Goose (in winter) * Clapper Rail (in winter) * Great Blue Heron * Great Egret * Island Scrub-jay * Shiny Cowbird * Turkey Vulture * etc. Sea animals * Dolphins * Seahorses * Giant groupers References and notes See also * Bird Island * National Park Service * Seven Category:Bird National Park Category:National Park Category:National Park Service